The invention generally relates to wireless communication systems. In particular, the invention relates to data detection in a wireless communication system.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a wireless communication system 10. The communication system 10 has base stations 121 to 125 (12) which communicate with base stations 141 to 143 (14). Each base station 12 has an associated operational area, where it communicates with UEs 14 in its operational area.
In some communication systems, such as frequency division duplex using code division multiple access (FDD/CDMA) and time division duplex using code division multiple access (TDD/CDMA), multiple communications are sent over the same frequency spectrum. These communications are differentiated by their channelization codes. To more efficiently use the frequency spectrum, TDD/CDMA communication systems use repeating frames divided into timeslots for communication. A communication sent in such a system will have one or multiple associated codes and timeslots assigned to it.
Since multiple communications may be sent in the same frequency spectrum and at the same time, a receiver in such a system must distinguish between the multiple communications. One approach to detecting such signals is multiuser detection (MUD). In MUD, signals associated with all the UEs 14, users, are detected simultaneously. Another approach to detecting a multi-code transmission from a single transmitter is single user detection (SUD). In SUD, to recover data from the multi-code transmission at the receiver, the received signal is passed through an equalization stage and despread using one or multiple codes. Approaches for implementing MUD and the equalization stage of SUD include using a Cholesky or an approximate Cholesky decomposition. These approaches have a high complexity. The high complexity leads to increased power consumption, which at the UE 14 results in reduced battery life. Accordingly, it is desirable to have alternate approaches to detecting received data.
A code division multiple access base station receives K data signals over a shared spectrum. The base station receives and samples a combined signal having the K transmitted data signals. A combined channel response matrix is produced. A block column of a cross correlation matrix is determined using the combined channel response matrix. Each block entry of the block column is a K by K matrix. Each block entry of the block column is a K by K matrix. A fourier transform of a complex conjugate transpose of the combined channel response matrix multiplied to the combined signal samples is taken. An inverse of a fourier transform of each block entry is multiplied to a result of the fourier transform to produce a fourier transform of the data vector. An inverse fourier transform of the data vector fourier transform is taken to produce data of the K signals.